Phantoms
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Ron is pregnant and claims that Harry is the father but Harry has no recollection ever being with Ron at all. In fact Harry is happily been snogging the new CoMC professor Charlie Weasley on a nightly basis. AU, Mpreg. CWHP RLSS


_**The plot bunny for this bit me last night and wouldn't leave me alone until I got it out of my system. And I think it's finished. I don't think I'll be coming back to this anytime soon but stranger things have happened. I am not a medical expert so if something's wrong it's my fault. I hope you enjoy this and if there's enough interest I might be persuaded to do more. Maybe. ;)**_

**Phantoms**

Harry sat in the kitchen of the Burrow, he was still recovering from his battle with Voldemort a week ago and Molly had insisted that when he was well enough he was to stay with them for the rest of his recovery.

That had been 4 days ago. He had since spent much time with Ginny, Hermione, Charlie, Fred and George, Molly, Arthur, Remus Lupin and his son Teddy and Draco Malfoy, oddly enough. Everyone but Ron had sat and chatted with him about school or the weather or what he was going to do or new test products they were working on, what had happened at the last battle. Everything except why he hadn't seen Ron, save for when the redhead was running from the room that Harry was entering.

He had asked Hermione seeing as she was Ron's girlfriend but she had no idea why Ron was avoiding his best friend.

An hour later Harry and the entire house had heard Ron call her a stupid know-it-all whore and then he stormed out of the house.

Everyone let Harry approach the distraught witch who was sobbing on the floor in the kitchen.

'Jeanie?' He asked sitting on the chair next to Hermione, the floor was too far for him at the moment.

Hermione just sobbed harder. 'Jeanie, I can't get down to the floor so you going to have to come to me if you're going to be like that.' He said softly running a hand through her sleek curls.

Moments later Hermione was in Harry's lap clinging tightly to him. He let her cry for a few more moments before he brushed some of her hair back. 'What did he say to you?'

It took Hermione a few more minutes and several deep breaths before she was able to talk.

'He told me that he had been seeing someone behind my back and that he was in love with this person and the fact that he was pregnant was proof that he loved them more than me,' she sobbed into him. 'He told me that he didn't love me and that he hadn't liked me much anyway. He thought I was a useless whore whose only use would be to warm some poor man's bed.' Harry closed his eyes feelings his sister's pain. She had truly loved Ron he could feel her heart breaking, and his was breaking with it.

'Jeanie?' he called softly worried she had fallen asleep much like his legs.

She looked up at him with red puffy eyes, 'Yeah Jamie?'

'I think that tonight we should all go out and get absolutely smashed.' He grinned, 'I hear a new bar just opened up in town, called MoonWolf. You don't need Ron, he doesn't deserve you,' He said seriously.

'I don't know...' she said, not really wanting to go out, least of all were people would see her.

'It'll be fun, George and Fred are buying,' he offered for them.

'Hey! No we didn't mmph,' the indignant voice was covered most likely by a hand.

'You don't even have to be social, just stick with me,' Harry cajoled.

'I don't...' she tried again but this time Ginny simply barged into the room.

'Come on Nie, we can get totally plastered and make out on the dance floor and make all the guys jealous,' she pleaded holding Hermione's hands as she crouched in front of Hermione.

Hermione laughed lightly and before she could agree to go George had pushed Ginny out of the way.

'Come on Nie, we can get totally plastered and make out on the dance floor and make all the guys jealous,' he said mimicking Ginny.

Both Harry and Hermione laughed out right, 'fine I'll go but I can't promise I'll have a good time.'

'We just want you to come,' Harry said giving Hermione a gentle squeeze.

A few hours later the large group made their way into the posh bar, despite the long line-up. Greg smiled as the group trekked by each greeting the bouncer. At several disgruntled faces Fred and George each pointed to Draco and Harry and yelled, 'Owner's son!' it didn't help much and some of those in the line-up looked at both Harry and Draco admiringly.

'Drake baby what are you doing here?' Luna asked as she draped one arm around Draco's neck as the other was still holding a drink tray with drinks. He slid an arm around her waist.

'I came to help my sister drown her sorrows,' He replied kissing the other blonde softly. Suddenly however he had his hands full with the serving tray. Luna had wrapped Hermione in a fierce hug.

'You're too good for him,' she whispered, 'and forgive Harry even if he hadn't been in his right mind he had nothing to do with it. Hell as of now he doesn't even remember it.'

'What are you talking about?' Hermione asked but Luna had already re-claimed her tray from Draco and gotten a quick kiss before she disappeared back into the crowd.

Two hours later Hermione, Harry, George and Draco were doing shots. Charlie was watching them in amusement and Fred was off snogging some bloke as Ginny had dance floor sex with Luna. Draco was spending far more time watching the two girls then the shots. Finally Charlie simply pulled the man to his feet and pushed him in the direction of the two girls that were a skirt and a skort away from sex.

'Go on, go have sex,' he said gently shoving the salivating Draco again.

Charlie watched in aroused amusement as Draco wedged himself between the pair as first Luna devoured his lips and tongue and then Ginny. He wasn't one for woman but watching Luna all blonde hair and tanned skin and his sister all fiery red hair and pale freckled skin, well he was officially turned on and slightly horrified that his _sister_ was part of that...

He turned his attention back to the three still chugging back the shooters. He thought they were going through the menu book and were on something called a Purple Nurple. Harry had found his favourite and shoved several at Charlie who could only think that they tasted like purple. He focused on the emerald eyed beauty that had his arm around Hermione as the pair shared drinks, not noticing George slink off to meet someone. Charlie followed him with his eyes to find out... Ah yes of course. Oliver Wood. After a drunken, rather showy snog in front of the bar George led Oliver back to the table.

'You guys started without me,' Oliver pouted as he dropped down next to George who began to fondle Oliver through his trousers. Oliver snatched up one of Charlie's Nurples.

'You were busy and Harmony here needed to get sloshed apas.' Harry grinned downing another shot this one neon green.

'I have to pee,' Hermione suddenly announced pushing Harry out of the booth.

'Floodgates,' he reminded her in a sing song voice.

'Shut up,' she swatted feebily at him.

'You want a partner?' he asked steadying her as he leaned against the bench.

'No it's just there Charlie can watch.' She stumbled slightly but managed to weave her way to the bathroom.

'Yeah Charlie can watch,' Harry said climbing into Charlie's lap. The older redhead slid his hands up Harry's thighs and squeezed his ass.

Harry moaned into the kiss that Charlie had deepened.

'Harry!' a worried, frantic voice interrupted his snog time.

'What – oh hey Nev, what's wrong?' Harry asked not that worried as he still had 7 purple nurples in his system and Merlin knew what else.

'It's Hermione, I'm sorry. Ron found her.' He said stepping back as Harry all but leapt off of Charlie's lap only to stumble into an incredibly well built and very attractive man.

'Hi sweet thing, if you wanted to dance you just had to ask,' he said wrapping an arm around Harry.

'I'm sorry and while you are a lovely peice of man candy I have a delicious morsel of my own over there and my sister is in trouble.' He grabbed a tall dark skinned boy that was sandwich between two girls all three cried out at the loss. But at seeing the boy with the man the two girls shrugged and began to make out.

'Blaise meet... um what's your name?' Harry asked turning to the Adonis.

'Sage,' the man answered giving Blaise a blinding smile.

'I don't ride anything smaller than a two inch radius.' Blaise said by way of greeting.

If at all possible Sage's grin grew as he held Blaise's hand over his cock, 'three,' he smirked as Blaise's eyes widened.

'Oh we are going to have fun tonight,' Blaise turned to thanks Harry but found that he and the rest of his group were gone.

George had gone to find Fred and his prize of the night and Oliver went to fetch the Slutty Musketeers while Harry and Charlie went straight to the backroom following Neville.

Remus was comforting Hermione and Severus was glaring at Ron.

'Ron what the hell? What's going on with you?' Harry demanded storming over to Ron.

'Me? What about you?' Ron glared at Harry, there also seemed to be something else in those blue eyes of his.

'I'm not the one who just suddenly stopped talking to his best friend and walk out on his girlfriend.'

Ron slapped Harry, 'that's really fucking rich coming from you.'

'Ron what are you talking about?' Charlie asked his patience running dangerously thin with his youngest brother.

'Two months ago I spent the best night of my life with my best friend and in the morning I wake up alone there's no note, nothing. And when I see him next he acts like nothing happened. And fuck you too Harry I'm pregnant,' Ron yelled not caring who heard.

Everyone stared at Harry who was staring at Ron his mind working out what he'd just heard.

'Two months ago?' he repeated faintly. He repeated it as he thought about it, everyone watching him. After a few moments he shook his head. 'No. No two month ago I was with Neville that night, we were in greenhouse 4 helping Sprout that night. I wasn't with you. I was...' he trailed off as his eyes snapped open. 'I don't know who you were with but it wasn't me Ron.' He said almost apologetically, besides Charlie had begun to molest me about two weeks before that,' he replied sticking his tongue out at Charlie.

'You like it,' Charlie said pulling Harry closer.

'No! It was you, I'd never do that with anyone else, only you Harry.' Ron ranted.

'There is an easy way to settle this.' Severus announced both curious and bored. 'Mr Weasley will you allow me to access your memories of that night?' he asked.

'NO!' Ron shouted stumbling back, 'No! You stay away from me you evil Slytherin.' And before anyone could react he bolted from the room and disappeared into the crowd.

'Well,' Draco cleared his throat, 'that went well.' Ginny swatted him for the several people that glared at him.

'We should find him, try to sort this all out,' Oliver said sounding reasonable seeing as he had had the least amount to drink with the exception of Remus and Severus.

'Fred you take your...' Severus stared at the being that was attached to Fred's arm his fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they seemed to bounce as they pointed at the creature next to Fred.

'Sloan,' it replied.

'Congratulations,' Severus said dryly, 'you two go to your flat. See if the basket case went there. George,' he stopped as he watch George try to slide down in front of Oliver.

'Not now,' he hiss making George stand.

'But I love...'

'Not now, later after we've looked for your brother,' Oliver hissed. George grinned as he settled for rubbing Oliver's crotch. Oliver moaned.

'You take your wanton whore to the Burrow and let him suck you off.' Severus ordered before turning to Draco and his limpets.

'You go to the flat,' Severus finished with a sigh.

'Don't leave any stains,' Harry shouted behind the groups. He and Charlie were to stay behind so that Severus could figure out if Harry's memories had been tampered with. Which was determined that, after three gruelling hours and a bottle of scotch for Severus, they had not been.

That night everyone crashed where they were. Charlie and Harry staying in Remus' and Severus' guest room while Hermione had the couch. She had fallen asleep earlier and no one wanted to disturbed her sleep.

By morning no one had heard anything about Ron and Molly and Arthur had been trying to contact several of Ron's friends but no one had heard anything.

Just after a light breakfast of toast Harry pulled Hermione aside.

'I just wanted you to know that I never would've... that I didn't... I have Charlie... he's my best friend and you are my sister Jeanie,' he babbled not really sure what he wanted to say other than deny ever sleeping with Ron.

Hermione gave him a small smile, 'I know Jamie, it would've taken a very strong lust potion for you to do something like that.'

'So are we good?' he asked sheepishly, a little worried.

She hugged him tightly, 'We're good,' She emphasized her statement by hugging Harry fiercely.

Sometime after lunch much to everyone's surprise, Seamus Finnigan showed up at the bar. Harry and Hermione were nursing hot chocolates in front of the fire, since the bar was now actually a nice pub. Remus and Charlie were trying to find Ron like Molly was doing. Severus was yelling at incompetent delivery men and Arthur was checking the Auror department for anything there.

'Shay what are you doing here?' Harry asked getting up from his spot. He knew he was helping Hermione by staying with her but he still felt useless not being able to go look for Ron.

'I found Ron,' he stately plainly. Hermione looked up at him, fresh tears glistening in her eyes.

'He isn't...' she couldn't bring herself to say it but Seamus and Harry knew what she was asking.

Seamus gave her a soft smile, 'no he isn't.'

'Wait, everyone should be here before you tell us that way you don't have to repeat everything however many times,' Harry said going to the floo.

Seamus sat next to Hermione, 'How are you doing?'

Hermione shrugged, 'as well as one can be after their love basically tells you he hates you and is in love with your brother and carrying his baby that said brother doesn't even remember conceiving,' she sighed.

'Wow you sound like one of those soap operas my mother is addicted to.' Seamus replied watching her with something akin to awe.

Hermione laughed, it was true. All she was missing was an evil twin, for someone previously thought dead to return to life and to find out she herself was pregnant. 'Thank you Shay, you've always been able to make laugh at inappropriate times.'

Seamus looked indignant, 'I don't not, I make people laugh at appropriate times too, it's just that you're never there.'

Hermione laughed again and gave Seamus a watery smile. 'Thank you.'

'Dad!' Harry yelled just then making his way to the door, as the fire flared to life and a parade of people came into the apartments.

'What did I tell you about yelling?' Remus replied almost colliding with Harry.

'Sorry but Seamus is here, he knows where Ron is,' Harry said, 'Where's Sev?' he asked looking behind Remus.

Before he could reply there was a loud crash and 'You incompetent half-wit! That was 80 year old scotch that is now being used as floor cleaner!' there was the sound of scuffling and the door slamming shut. It was quite for a few moments before they could hear him mumbling at the doorway.

He was greeted by a dozen pair of eyes all staring at him like he was some bizarre creature bent on world domination, or something.

'You didn't kill the delivery man did you?' Remus asked, worried and exasperated.

'No, not this time,' Severus replied, 'Now why are there so many people crammed into my living room?'

'Seamus found Ron, I figured everyone should come here, get it all out at once,' Harry replied with a grin.

'Fine get on with it Finnigan.' He slumped against the wall, looking very surly but the assembled group put it down to the lost scotch.

Everyone turned to Seamus expectantly, with a sigh he started. 'He's at St. Mungo's,' Molly gave a wordless cry before rushing to the floo, however Arthur stopped her and let Seamus explain more. 'He was in a bad way when I saw him, the nurse said that he had been found in Muggle London. He had been hit by a truck, they had him in surgery when I left so I don't know how he is.'

'What about the baby?' Ginny asked from her spot between Luna and Draco.

'Baby?' Seamus repeated stupidly.

'Ron said that he was pregnant,' Ginny replied.

'I have no idea, they'll probably know after the surgery.' He replied with an apologetic shrug.

'We'll go to the hospital, keep you updated.' Arthur said as he helped his wife stand. Molly was sobbing quietly so it was Arthur that threw the powder onto the flames and called out St. Mungo's. Before Arthur went through he turned to the group, 'I am sorry about this,' but Severus just shook his head.

'Just worry about Ron and keep us up-dated,' Remus replied.

With a nod Arthur vanished through the floo.

'Alright, now that that's all sorted out I want everyone out!' Severus growled before he spun around and stormed back to whatever he'd been doing before the interruption.

'Go home, to your own homes, and get some rest.' Remus said a little less harshly.

Draco led Ginny and Luna through the floo as Fred lead Sloan down the stairs. George and Oliver followed soon the only ones left were Harry, Hermione, Seamus and Charlie. The men watched as Hermione stood at the floo, powder in hand. She was trembling. 'I can't go back,' she whispered. Harry had her in a fierce embrace. The flat she had she shared with Ron, and she couldn't be around anything of his, not right now.

'It's okay Jeanie you don't have to go back, I'll get your stuff and you can stay with us.' He offered but she whimpered, Ron was at their place too, she shook her head.

'I have a spare room you can use,' Seamus offered with a half quark of his lips.

'Think you can stay with Seamus?' Harry asked, almost like he was talking to a child about to stay with their grandparents for the first time.

Hermione nodded if a little reluctantly. 'You stay here and Seamus and I'll go get your stuff, okay?'

She glanced at Charlie who apart from the red hair and freckles looked nothing like his younger brother. 'Stay out of my underwear drawer Seamus,' she said softly. The other three laughed softly as she gave them a weak smile. The old Hermione was still there just in hiding.

A minute later Harry and Seamus had vanished. Charlie and Hermione sat in silence as Remus made tea because he had no idea what to do.

Ten minutes later a laughing Harry and scowling Seamus reappeared. Harry had a pair of panties on his head, a deep vibrant pink that had a silver unicorn on the butt. Seamus however had violent neon green hair and his skin was sparkling and turning the various shades of the rainbow at random intervals, his shirt now read "Silk Thongs feel good against my package".

Charlie burst out laughing and Hermione managed a not so watery grin.

Remus and Severus came to investigate. Remus started laughing as soon he caught sight of Seamus and Severus just stared between Harry and Seamus.

'I always wondered what that spell did,' Severus commented dryly, which only got Harry, Remus and Charlie laughing harder and Seamus glowering at all them.

'Potter?' Severus asked in a no-nonsense-you-are-a-moron-and-I'm-afraid-to-know voice.

Harry tried to sober but was unsuccessful because the green of Seamus' hair clashed horribly with the orange of his skin. Harry turned to Severus and blinked innocently despite the mischievousness that glittered in his eyes.

Severus then shook his head, 'Never mind.' He said before he left the hyenas. But not before one last parting comment, 'she did warn you.'

Charlie and Remus who had almost been successful at calming down only started to laugh again. With a scowl Seamus turned to Hermione, 'You ready to go?' he asked softening for Hermione.

She nodded, 'yeah thank you Seamus, I just...'

'Don't worry about Mione, it's okay. It'll be nice to have someone in the house again,' He replied. Seamus had been with Lavender but had one day come home early and found her in bed with Dean, he hadn't spoken to either of them since. He had become a part of the group when shortly after that Draco had found him face down in the gutter vomiting his intestines up.

Remus and Charlie had managed to calm themselves while Harry still giggled periodically.

'You're a douche bag Harry.' Seamus said finally not as angry as he had been. He was more embarrassed than anything else.

'You're just upset because you didn't get to where panties on your head.'

'Yeah because that would make anyone jealous,' Remus said sarcasm dripping from each word.

Hermione snatched her panties off of Harry, swatting him in the process, 'what are you twelve?' she asked stuffing the article into her bag.

'Yeah sure for today,' he replied with a grin.

It was Charlie who swatted him that time.

Suddenly Harry turned serious, 'why don't you go get some non alcohol induced sleep, and if we hear anything we'll let you know, yeah?'

She hugged her brother, 'I'll see you later.'

Hermione took hold of Seamus' offered arm and the pair vanished.

When they reappeared in Seamus' apartment Hermione had to steady herself and was surprised to find a hand on her arm helping. She had a fleeting thought that Ron had never done that but shook the thought from her head, Harry had and he had often glared at Ron for not helping her. Apparition was disorienting for anyone but even more so for Hermione who seemed to take to apparition like she had to flying, if she had too she could but otherwise she avoided it like the plague.

'Thank you Seamus for letting me stay with you. Everywhere else was just too much right now...' she said taking her bag from him.

'You're welcome, I know it's not easy but, it'll get better. Hell I didn't think I'd be able to move in here again.' He spread his arms in a half hearted look-at-me-know kind of way.

'I just need to be by myself for a bit and away from everyone,' she said apologetically.

'Take all the time you need, everyone is just worried about you,' he replied.

She smiled before excusing herself to her temporary room. A few hours later, with a tray of food Seamus went to check on her. He found her asleep but there was no mistaking the dried tears on her cheeks. He set the tray on the table next to the bed and put a warming charm on it before he fetched a damp cloth from the bathroom, he gently cleaned her face before kissing her forehead softly and leaving the damp cloth on next to her dinner.

Molly and Arthur were at the hospital. Charlie had stopped by when Harry had been helping Severus with the bar. Fred and George had stopped by too, followed shortly by Ginny and Luna. Draco had had to work.

It was when Charlie was sitting with his father that a Healer came to talk to them.

'Molly, honey, the Healer's here,' Arthur gently shook his wife and she slowly blinked herself awake. The doctor waited a few moments for the woman to orient herself.

'What's wrong, how's Ron?' she asked anxiously, one hand clinging to her husband.

'Ron will be okay, he just needs some rest to heal. There was nothing seriously injured, no punctured lung no ruptured spleen, he just had a lot of broken bones that needed mending.'

'So he's okay?' Molly replied.

'Yeah in time, we want to keep him for at least a week. We managed to set all the bones but we have to heal them slowly.'

Arthur nodded, but it was Charlie who spoke, 'what about the baby?'

The Healer looked confused for a moment, 'Baby?' he repeated.

'He told us that he was two months pregnant last night,' Charlie elaborated.

'Pregnant,' The Healer repeated, than he seemed to notice the family staring at him in concern.

'We didn't...' he began, 'excuse me I have some tests to run and some people to yell at. I'll get one of the nurses to take you to your son's room.' He disappeared back into the hospital.

'You guys stay here, I'll go let the others now.' Charlie said before giving his mother a kiss and squeezing his father's shoulder. He left as a nurse he vaguely recognized from his school days came in.

'Mr and Mrs Weasley?' he asked gently, and they both nodded.

'If you come with me I'll take you to Ron's room.' He gave them an encouraging smile as they followed him out.

'Hey Charlie,' Harry greeted him with a soft kiss, 'how's Ron?'

'He's going to be okay, he just has a heap load of broken bones but that seems to be all,' Charlie replied accepting the drink from Remus, 'the healer had no idea there was a baby so he was going to run some tests.' He answered before anyone could ask.

'How's Molly holding up?' Remus asked as Severus appeared.

'She's scared but she has Dad so she'll be okay,' he replied, as the older men nodded.

'Well we can only wait now,' Remus commented.

'Come and help me,' Harry demanded lightly pulling Charlie up, 'We'll see you later Dad, Papa.' He gave each man a hug as he addressed them and Charlie nodded before Harry dragged him out by the front door.

'What am I helping you with?' Charlie asked as they walked the block and half to their own apartment.

'It's a surprise Professor Weasley,' Harry grinned as he walked backwards.

'Oh so now I'm Professor Weasley?' One of Charlie's eyebrows arched up.

'Yeah but your my professor,' Harry replied as he ran for the stairs, laughing.

Charlie caught up with Harry at their door and Charlie pushed it open walking Harry inside.

'So what am I helping you with?' he asked trailing his lips and tongue down Harry's neck.

'Well I thought that with all your experience you could help me plan my curriculum,' Harry grinned as he slipped out of Charlie's stunned arms. With Remus teaching History of Magic, which by the way he adored, and because Minerva is Headmistress so she can't teach anymore so this year she's agreed to have me as her apprentice so that I can take over her classes next year.'

Charlie swept Harry into a hug, he had been worried about what the younger wizard was going to do when he was back at Hogwarts teaching Care of Magical Creatures but this was perfect.

'Why didn't you think to tell me sooner?' he asked setting Harry on the counter.

'Well to be honest I sort of forgot the offer what with everything that's happened lately and I only remembered this morning when I got Minnie's letter. Please don't be mad,' Harry said softly.

'How can I be mad, especially when you make that face, I'm pretty sure Snape caves with that look,' Charlie commented.

Harry stuck his tongue out, 'how do you know he already hasn't?' Charlie just laughed. After a moment Harry turned serious as he moulded himself to Charlie.

'Harry?' he asked concern creeping up on him.

'Make love to me, please,' Harry pleaded.

Charlie studied Harry carefully before pulling the younger wizard into the bedroom. Everything he did to Harry was careful and gentle from the soft kisses and meticulous removal of all their clothing.

He brought Harry to orgasm once by lavishing attention all over the brunet's body suckling his nipples, tongue his navel, nipping at his hip bones and tasting his thighs. Harry would mewl and moan at every caress and cried out in bliss as Charlie swallowed him whole. It didn't take long as Charlie prepared Harry with ease. Their gazes locked as Charlie finally entered Harry and when he was fully seated Harry latched onto Charlie, one hand in his hair the other clawing his back while his legs wrapped around him.

They lay in sated contentment afterwards, Harry practically lying on Charlie. 'You know I love you, that I would never... that I didn't... I mean... he just... I love you so much,' Harry babbled before simply repeating how he felt for the man.

Charlie ran a hand through Harry's sweaty locks. 'I know Harry, and I love you just as much,' he placed a gentle kiss to Harry's head. 'We'll figure everything out Harry,' as Charlie ran his hands soothingly over Harry's back.

Harry was woken up by Charlie who was gently brushing the hair back from his face.

'Hey,' he mumbled sleepily.

'There you are. Are you feeling better?' Charlie asked letting Harry sit up.

Harry nodded, 'yeah I don't know what it was but I just... I'm scared for Ron and I'm so worried about Hermione, and I can't lose you too. What if...?' he trailed off when Charlie shushed him.

'It's okay to be scared love,' Charlie soothed, 'but this will work out and Hermione will still be your sister and I am not going anywhere. So get up, Dad called from the hospital the doctors want to talk to you.'

'Me?' Harry asked, the blankets bundled around his waist.

'Yes you. And remember whatever it is it won't be anything we can't handle.' Charlie kissed Harry and left him to get ready.

A few minutes later Harry re-appeared and Charlie tossed a handful of floo and the pair was whisked away to the hospital.

They found Molly and Arthur waiting for them. The quartet made their way to the healer's office in silence.

He appeared a few minutes after them looking incredibly irritated. He was mumbling about incompetent delivery man, 'are you related to Severus Snape?' Harry asked out of the blue.

The Weasley's all stared at Harry like he'd lost his marbles and the Healer simply grinned, 'Actually he's my cousin.' He replied, 'why do you know him?'

Harry nodded, 'He's my father, well one of them. He adopted me with his lover.'

'Remus Lupin, Merlin you're Harry Potter,' the healer finished, awed. 'The man doesn't shut up about you. I don't think he could be any prouder of you,' the man said with a small smile.

Harry blushed and cleared his throat, 'yes well we're here about Ron not me or Severus.' He said pointedly.

The Healer had the grace to look ashamed, 'Right I apologize. Now as you know Ronald will be here for a series of treatments to reset his bones. It was after the fact that we treated him that we discovered that he was with child.' The flip to professional mode was astounding and everyone had to catch up the Healer. 'I ran the test and it came back negative, which is possible so I ran it twice more and both results came back negative. So I asked several others to run their own tests and they all came back negative.' Molly gasped and Harry looked heartbroken as the implication became clear.

'I then decided to try the ultrasound machine and it too couldn't find anything,' the Healer sighed, 'so I did one last test. I checked him physically and there was no sign that entry, forced or otherwise had happened.'

'Just what exactly are you saying Healer?' Arthur asked wanting to clear the matter.

'What I'm saying Mr Weasley, is that Ronald has never taken part in anal sex, unless he topped and he is not, was not and hasn't ever been pregnant. I'm sorry.' He added to soften the harshness of the statement.

'Then why does he think he is?' Charlie asked acting as the voice of his family.

'We believe he has something called pseudocyesis or phantom pregnancy. He exhibits all the signs of a pregnancy but he isn't actually pregnant.'

'Why? How does that happen?' Harry asked.

'It's basically the body responding to the desire of the mind to be pregnant. He wanted it so badly he convinced himself it was real. Did anything significant happen two months ago when he claims he was impregnated?' he asked looking from Charlie to Harry to Arthur and Molly.

Harry sighed and Charlie nodded, 'it was the day I asked Harry to marry me,' he told the doctor, 'surprise,' he directed lamely at his parents.

'That would do it sometimes it's a traumatic experience, like a miscarriage that brings it on. Sometimes it's just the desire to have something that they cannot have.' The Healer said sadly.

'So Ron's been in love with me and when Charlie proposed it sent Ron over the edge?' Harry asked unable to hide his guilt.

'It's not your fault,' Molly, Charlie and the Healer all said together.

'It's Ron's way of dealing with this perceived betrayal.' The Healer replied, 'once he has healed physically he'll be admitted to the psych ward. Hopefully we can reverse this before it goes too far.'

'Too far?' Charlie was afraid to ask.

'A labour, because if there isn't a baby to expel well...' the Healer gave a sad smile, 'it won't be pretty.'

'Why not just tell him he had a miscarriage?' Arthur asked.

'Because he has no evidence and his body will simply continue to believe it is pregnant.'

'You will keep us updated won't you Healer?' Molly asked.

'Of course Mrs Weasley,' he gave a reassuring grin and she gave him a small one of her own.

Charlie and Harry walked Molly and Arthur to Ron's room.

'Harry dear, why did you tell Ron but not us?' Molly asked when they got to the door.

Harry looked at Charlie before turning back to Molly, 'we didn't we haven't told anyone.' He replied looking worried.

'Then how did he find out?' Arthur asked just as confused as the others.

Charlie shrugged, 'I haven't got a clue,' he replied.

Harry moaned, 'Crap, my invisibility cloak went missing a few days before, I thought Draco or Neville snatched it and didn't tell me but it must have been Ron. He was following me, I had that vague feeling of someone dogging my every step at that point but I put it down to paranoia about the war, or figured it was an order member. I didn't think it was Ron. I thought he thought of me as a brother, not as anything more.'

'Harry,' Molly made his look her in the eyes, 'what Ron is going through, it isn't your fault.'

'Did you have any idea about Ron's feelings for you?' Arthur asked.

Harry shook his head, 'then Molly is right, it isn't your fault.'

'Go home, spend time with your fiancé,' Molly smiled at her second eldest and cupped his cheek gently, 'visit with your fathers. You should tell them.'

Harry nodded and smiled, 'we will.'

Molly and Arthur watched the pair walk away, before going into Ron's room.

The next morning was greeted by the frantic yelling of a hysterical Weasley. Apparently one of the Healers tried to tell him he'd had a miscarriage.

In the following weeks Harry wasn't allowed to see Ron, namely because it would give Ron the idea that he was with Harry. So Harry got updates from the other Weasley's about his friend.

Seamus and Hermione had both sold their flats and had purchased a beautiful house by a lake together. They kept insisting that they weren't together.

Draco, Ginny and Luna had an official bonding ceremony and now lived in a house on the same lake that Seamus and Hermione were on.

Charlie and Harry had a party at the bar one night with just their family and friends and finally announced that they were engaged. Harry didn't remember anything after that.

Ron had healed physically he would walk with a slight limp but otherwise he was fine, pregnant but fine.

Ron was seven months pregnant when his Healers decided to bring in Harry. They had initially thought that Harry would hinder Ron's recovery but now they hoped that he would be able to snap Ron out of whatever he was in because nothing they did worked.

'What are you doing here?' Ron spat at Harry, who was taken aback by the anger in the other man.

'I'm here to see you. I'm worried about you.' Harry replied carefully.

'Yeah, and where the hell have you been the last five months I've been in this hellhole?' he snarled.

'They wouldn't let me see you,' Harry answered, unable to keep his eyes from straying to the baby bump that Ron's hands covered.

'They wouldn't let me or you didn't want to?' Ron shot back.

'Ron we have to talk,' Harry stated.

'I have nothing to say to you, you abandoned me when I needed you most.' Ron turned away his eyes tearing.

Harry sighed, 'then can you at least listen to what I have to say?'

Ron didn't look at him or reply and the pair sat in silence for several minutes.

'Well are you going to talk?' Ron asked harshly.

Harry sighed, 'You know you are my best friend right?'

'I thought I was,' Ron mumbled.

'I'm not going to lie, I do love you but you're a brother to me and even if I had known what you felt it wouldn't have changed anything.'

Ron sat up and glared at Harry, 'If I'm just a brother what the hell is Charlie?'

'It's different with Charlie. I didn't know him when I was eleven, I didn't trade chocolate frog cards with him. I didn't save Hermione from a troll with him or watch him almost get eaten by a grim or rescue him from the vicious clutches of the merpeople.

'I'm sorry you found out about us the way you did, but you have to understand that I love Charlie and the night that you think happened. It didn't.

'You and I never slept together.'

'Yes we-' Ron started to protest.

'No Ron we didn't. Seven months ago you walked in when Charlie proposed to me,' Harry said determinedly, 'and then you stopped talking to me, calling me a traitor. I had no idea why. I had the best news of my life, the man I was in love with wanted me. He wanted to be with me! And I couldn't share that news with anyone and I wanted to tell two people so badly it hurt. But I couldn't tell either one of them because one wouldn't have anything to do with me and because of that neither would the other one.'

'What are you talking about?' Ron asked both curious and slightly guilty. He knew he was why Hermione had seemingly abandoned Harry those months ago but it wasn't his fault she was infatuated with him was it?

'You and Hermione that's what I'm talking about Ron! You know the world doesn't revolve around you! So the boy you like doesn't like you maybe if you had actually told him how you felt we wouldn't be here you douche bag. And what you said to Hermione, that was uncalled for. She loved you so much and you practically ripped out her heart.' Harry had to take a deep breath to calm down.

'We belong together Harry, why can't you see that?' Ron shouted grabbing Harry's hand to put in on his distended stomach.

'Ron,' Harry softened, the anger giving way to pity, 'you're not pregnant, there isn't anything there. You never bottomed to me, for anyone. There isn't any way that you could be pregnant.'

'I am Harry! I'm carrying our baby!' Ron pulled up his shirt to reveal the belly he'd been caressing.

'No Ron you have something called pseudocyesis, it's a phantom pregnancy, you have all the symptoms of a pregnancy but you're not actually pregnant.' Harry explained.

'Why are you doing this?' Ron had tears running down his cheeks, his arms around his stomach protectively.

'Because if you go into labour like this it could kill you!' Harry shouted.

'I'd die for our child.' He stated defiantly.

'There is no child Ron!' Harry blurted before he stormed out of the room. He knew he had handled that badly but it hurt seeing Ron like that.

Strong arms pulled Harry into a solid body and Harry sobbed into the chest he knew belonged to Charlie.

'I take it that it didn't go well.' Charlie stated. Harry just shook his head. 'Come on, let's go home.' Charlie led them out of the building.

Ron curled himself around his belly murmuring softly to himself as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning as he sat staring out the window in his room he thought about what Harry said and, as harsh as some of it was, he realised that he didn't actually remember _that night_. If he didn't remember sleeping with Harry did that mean that it hadn't happened? If it hadn't happened then why was he pregnant? Was he even pregnant? He didn't know what to make of the fluttering in his stomach. It had calmed since yesterday but it was still faintly there.

No, he refused to think that way. He had slept with Harry and he was pregnant.

Harry didn't go back to see Ron but he did stop by once to see him when he had been at the hospital for his own check up. Ron had been sitting in the window rubbing his belly.

One morning during Ron's eighth month he woke to bad cramps lacing through his abdomen and back.

Despite being in a hospital Ron suffered a miscarriage. There was a lot of blood but no actual baby. Ron lay curled in a foetal position he cried almost constantly for two days.

Harry and his parents and the Healers had been right. He had never been pregnant. He had simply been so in love with his best friend that his mind had made up a scenario when he refused to believe the truth and his body had gone along without his consent.

Two weeks after the miscarriage the healers allowed Ron to go home with Molly and Arthur so long as he came by every other day to see a psychologist.

He readily agreed he didn't want to stay any longer.

When Ron was settled there was a welcome home party for him at the burrow.

Draco was there with Ginny and Luna who was pregnant a look that suited the airy blonde. Draco seemed to be beside himself and Ginny was looking forward to doting on a new member of the family.

George was still with Oliver who was planning on proposing soon. Tonight in fact. He fingered the ring in his pocket nervously.

Fred was still with Sloan who lavished Fred with attention which Fred loved.

Harry and Charlie were still strong, their marriage coming up in three weeks.

'Harry, Hermione can I talk to you guys, in private.' He added when Seamus turned from his conversation with Ginny. Hermione gave the Irishman a calming kiss as Harry told Charlie, the redhead's hand lingering briefly on Harry's abdomen.

The trekked up to Ron's room and sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. 'I just... I wanted to apologize to both of you,' he started, 'it wasn't right of me to treat you the way I did Hermione and Harry I should've talked to you and not flown off the handle like I did... so I'm sorry.' He didn't look at either one of them he could afraid of what he was going to see.

'I know Ron and I forgave you a long time ago, not for you but for me. I couldn't move on but I have, Seamus is amazing and wonderful. I may have forgiven you but I don't know if I can be your friend. What you said hurt and I don't know if I can trust you anymore. I'm sorry.' She turned to leave but he called her back.

'You are a gorgeous person both inside and out and Seamus is incredibly lucky to have you.' Ron said getting a smile from her.

She turned and disappeared down the stairs to find her boyfriend.

'I'm sorry for fucking everything up.' Ron said, glancing at Harry. Harry simply nodded, 'I'm not staying. Bill offered me his spare room. I don't know if I can stay here. Maybe I'll come back who knows but I have to get out of here. The two people who meant more to me then my own family and I fucked up everything we had because I was too much of a chicken to say anything.'

Harry surprised Ron by pulling him into a hug, 'keep in touch yeah?' he said gruffly.

'Yeah,' Ron agreed fighting his own emotions, he laughed as he swiped at his eyes, 'the Healers said my emotions would be all out whack for a while, the hormones are all off balance.'

'Yeah,' Harry used his sleeve to wipe his eyes, 'I still have another 6 months of this.'

'What?' Ron stared at Harry in disbelief.

'That day I talked to you, I was there for an appointment of my own, I found out I was two months gone already.' Harry admitted producing a fuzzy black and white photo, 'see that peanut shaped thing?' he pointed it out, 'that's going to be your niece or nephew.'

Ron stood staring at the photo for a moment before he placed his hand on Harry's stomach. He smiled at Harry, 'Congratulations,' Ron beamed at Harry but he could see the tears that were in Ron's eyes. He was still in love with Harry and he still wanted a family of his own with Harry but he knew he would never have it because Harry was with a different Weasley and they were starting their own family.

'So when are you leaving?' Harry asked leading the way back to the party.

'The day after your wedding. The Healers have set up an appointment with the healers in Egypt so it should all be worked out when I go.'

'Don't be reckless,' Harry said suddenly giving Ron one more hug before Charlie swept him away.

Ron didn't set foot in England for almost three years. Harry and he sent letters and presents back and forth and one summer Charlie and Harry with their son Sirian Arthur they visited Ron. He was looking much better than the last time they had seen him and he was working for Gringotts much in the same capacity as Bill, though Ron was still only an apprentice.

The fourth Christmas after the whole fiasco Ron came back to England and brought his boyfriend of 10 months. Viktor Krum.


End file.
